POKéMON After the Origin - Greens Story
by ChinchillaChinchillae
Summary: After an devastating defeat at Indigo Plateau, Green becomes a lonesome wanderer. Not fighting very often, he travels from place to place, while an important partner follows him. But as people randomly disappear around the young trainer and even Bruno from the Elite Four goes missing, Green becomes involved in many marvelous adventures, while narrowly escaping death more than once.


**POKéMON After the Origin - Green**

Green couldn't say he was pleased with the last couple of days - would his fate always lead him on the path of the sore loser?

First, he battled Red in their most important battle ever - and lost. His Venusaur fainted at the hands of Red's Blastoise. It was the best battle they ever had and he **LOST**.

Then Red caught those legendary birds, which Green desired most of all _POKéMON_ he ever heard of, these one-timers who can only be battled once.

If there was a chance he could rise to new glory, he would take it, no matter what. His Grandfather told him to revisit the Kanto Region, if he wanted to have another adventure.

After Red left the town to search for a new adventure, Green took the chance and flew the town next morning.

Out of all places, he spent most of his time in Victory Road, a cave surging from imense power. The _POKéMON_ there are pretty strong but, as Green already captured almost any availiable _POKéMON_ so far, he didn't even think of catching them. However, he tried to train there.

His latest aquisition, a Cubone would be his choice to train. However, a wild Geodude defeated it with an Explosion. His former self would call it pathetic, but instead he just silently stood by and took care of his new helper.

_**Chapter 1 **_

Chapter 1.1 - Unbury the Buried

As if it was a dream, Green was haunted by an illusion of Red in his dreams, his ambitions to take revenge haven't vanished. He slept real bad last night. But as soon as he was awake, he was attacked by an Onix, but Cubone and Venusaur challenged the foe. After a few exchanged blows however, as he realized the Onix was really strong, Green decided he would add it to his collection.

He called his _POKéMON_ back, and instead threw an Ultra Ball at it. As soon as the ball would have touched it, some kind of barrier deflected the ball, a kind of barrier Green had never seen before. Green, however, was quick at figuring out the Onix must belong to someone. A voice came from behind the giant rock-snake, telling Green: "That's my Onix. You better keep your filthy hands away." The voice was awfully familiar. It was one of the Elite Four, Bruno.

As soon as the two met, Bruno began to question why Green was there, as the current champion wasn't around.

However, instead of even thinking of answering that question, Green challenged Bruno to a 3-on-3 switch-in-battle, not knowing if he could still manage to defeat even one of the Elite Four.

Bruno began with his Onix, while Green chose his Cubone. Already much stronger than a few days ago, Green trusts it enough to fight out this battle.

Bruno let his Onix use Harden, while Green chose to use Bone Club. As the club and Onix' strong body collided, Cubone was thrown back.

Green catched the flying _POKéMON_ and put it back to the ground, while also commanding him to be more careful.

Bruno, however, decided to let his Onix use Roar, effectively sending Cubone back to its Pokéball.

Now Green was forced to send out his second _POKéMON_, Exeggutor. As Bruno realized Onix wouldn't stand a chance against the Coconut POKéMON, he recalled and instead sent out Hitmonlee. Using Double Team, Bruno's _POKéMON_ cornered the Psychic-Type. Then, by using Mega Kick, the Coconut-POKéMON was thrown back, falling unconcious in the process.

"All right!" Bruno shouted, giving his _POKéMON_ a thumb up.

Cubone was sent out next, but wasn't long on the battle field because Green recalled it, as it got a critical hit by the Hi Jump Kick.

Green called out his last _POKéMON_, seemingly disappointed with himself: "Mr. Mime!"

The Barrier _POKéMON_ was also defeated quickly, as Bruno switched his Fighting-Type against his Onix.

Green then forfeited before calling out Cubone, losing his second important battle in three days.

Bruno then comforted the young traveler: "If you want a rematch, anytime. I am itching to challenge Red again, too!"

These last words striked Green directly. Did he really have to say that? Did he really have to unbury his grudge again?

Green called out Cubone, while sitting on a rock. If he were a weaker person, he would have probably bursted into tears.

However, he was himself. And he would always be himself. Always be himself, and having a grudge on Red forever.

**_Chapter 2 - Mistfit_**

-_The next morning_-

Early in the morning, Green got a very curious call from Lance, the current leader of the Elite Four.

"I heard that Bruno's gone missing shortly after you two met! I want to know everything you know about it."

He gave Lance the only information he knew, and even that one was very poor. He only knew Bruno trained in Victory Road before meeting him.

Lance then canceled the call, thanking Green.

Green was a bit puzzled. Why would a top-class trainer vanish from the public?

However, he finally decided it wasn't of his business, and instead continued his journey.

He wasn't pleased with himself, but there's not a thing he could have done for Lance or Bruno.

Soon afterward, Green reached Saffron City on his path through the region. This city was one of his least favorite, the simple reason was because he despised the events with Team Rocket, and how Red defeated them while earning all the glory.

However, Green also defeated Giovanni in the Viridian Gym, but he didn't knew Giovanni was the Rocket Boss.

If he knew it back then, then he would be responsible for the disband - but Red earned the glory.

Green entered the _POKéMON_-Centre, but quickly got involved in a conversation with the local nurse: "Please, I need anyone to help us. Some kind of Team Rocket misfits hold the Centre hostage, and will endanger anyone who enters here!"

Team Rocket misfits - who are they? That was the first question in Green's mind.

One of the grunts entered the hallway: "Hey! You shouldn't talk to him! Keep quiet!" he said and pushes the woman aside. He took two of his Pokéballs and called out his two Weezing.

"Explosion!"

Green shouted: "You bastard! You'll kill everyone in this building including your friends!" "Fine by me!"

Green was shocked by this sudden turn of events. However, he quickly reacted: "Venusaur! Cubone! Come out!"

Both _POKéMON_ stood side by side, as Green commands Cubone to use Bonemerang and Venusaur to use Leech Seed.

Cubone smashed the first Weezing out of the window, and it exploded on the street, while smashing the windows of surrounding buildings.

Venusaur's Leech Seed drained the second Weezing before it could gather enough energy, effectively sealing the explosion, before using Earthquake to defeat the Gas _POKéMON_.

Green didn't have one moment to break a sweat, because he was quickly surrounded by three grunts, each one with three Koffing.

He called out his Gyarados to assist Cubone and Venusaur.

The grunts focus fully on Green, who bravely fights them back, until one Koffing fails to hit Cubone with smog and instead hits him with a black cloud of poisonous gas.

Green's vision was beginning to fade and he lost control over his body.

Green woke up in white room. He quickly looked around - there is a shattered window, so he must still be in Saffron. The nurse from earlier comes to comfort him. What happened? Where are his _POKéMON_?

"You did well! Your _POKéMON_ too! They defeated all grunts after you fainted."

Fainted - that smog cloud had him faint. "What the hell happened to Cubone, Venusaur and Gyarados?"

"Well, Gyarados and Venusaur are currently resting in the hospital. Cubone is hiding behind that wall."

Cubone came running through the door, embracing Green.

It was probably the only time in his life that Green started to cry, albeit out of joy.

"You're okay! Cubone, i'm so glad!"


End file.
